Main Page
Welcome to The official site for Resident Evil fanon that ! ---- Gory Storm only features non-canonical characters, events, from the author and others' own imagination. For canonical information, go to The Resident Evil Wiki - Your Guide to Everything Resident Evil. If you want to learn how to survive a zombie outbreak, go to How to Survive a Zombie Outbreak Wiki. ---- since August 19, 2008 What is currently the article to keep your eyes on? Tony Wesker is Albert Wesker's younger brother. It is unknown if they are geneticaly related. Tony was raised as part of Project W, children from parents with above-average intellegence kidnapped and givin the surname Wesker. Tony joined Umbrella Incorporated in 1977 in the Manegment Training Facility with Albert and William, but was transfered to the New York facility later that year for unknown reasons. In 1996, Tony was tranfered back to the Arklay Research Facility. He along with Albert and William continued working on the Tyrant Virus and the Gene Virus. In 1998, Tony learned about Albert's death (in reality he faked his death, but Tony would figure that out later) and was very upset. He was tranfered to the Chicago facility before the T-Virus outbreak. Want to find out more? click here. [[Tony Wesker|''read more...]] The current featured user is... Hyper Zergling Are you ready to unleash your imagination? To create your articles, just enter your articles title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Unleash Your Imagination! ; Is the T-Virus affecting your mind? * Find out more about the wiki on the 'About' page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the 'tutorial. * Check out '''Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Battling the Infection * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Meet your fellow survivors... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Maxis Erwin, Dominic Lee, Jane Bradstreet, Alex Ivring, Tori Hitoshi, David Chambers, Mary Gravling, Ethan Wilkinson, John Wolf, The Colonel, James Wesley, Kelsey "Twili" Sterner, Oliver tyon, Klaus birgs The Swordsman, The Gauntlet, Tony Wesker, WOLF 0-1, Charles Burr, Levi Holiday, Maxwell Hunter, Milorad Lugevoi, Roderick Lazarus, Jacob Sans, Razor, Evan Jameson, Alexus Siemenov ,Sigmund Lazarus, Tile Ribbons, Ocolot calaz, Albert thirds, Reaver ashford Matthew Hardingway, Tom Terns, Evan Sherder, Tenkai Blates Red Dragon Virus, Hyper-evolutionary virus, C-Pregenitor Virus, R-virus, T-Plaga, T-Synth, Luftwaffe 30967, TW-Virus, Advanced Tyrant Virus, Psycho Virus, Hyper-Veronica Virus Resident Evil:Flashback, Resident Evil:Creator, Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution, Resident Evil: Shade, Resident Evil: Graveyard, Resident Evil:Doomsday, Resident Evil: Mission Code XX, Resident Evil:Ghost Hunter, Resident Evil: Fall of Lazarus, Resident Evil: The Wesker Children, Resident Evil: Failsafe, Resident Evil 6: Project Omega, Resident Evil: REborn, Resident Evil 6: Phoenix, Resident Evil: Crossover, Resident Evil Hyper-Evolution: Part II, Resident Evil:K-Tation, Resident Evil 6:The Secrets..., Resident Evil Hyper-Evolution: Part III, Resident evil: shivers peak, Resident evil Lifting the vale, Resident evil: Silant atrocitys, Resident evil: Reprogramed Silvus, Reaver, The Stalwart, Swift Tyrant, Hannibal, Sammael Nagarani, Helox, DarkRain, Naglfar, Fenrir, Mafdet, F-Hannibal, Stalker FG-005, Sadeable, Pearl Resident Evil: The True Version, Soundtrack Evil: A Resident Evil Compilation, Resident Evil: Origins Resident Evil: Emerald City Chronicles, Resident Evil: Infestation, Survivor climax, The Hunt AK-47, Colt M16, Colt M4, H&K XM8, XM11L, Ruger 77/22, Orion 12 Gauge Flare Gun, Silicon Carbide Edge, Coach Gun, Zachary Hsieh, Colt M1911A1 Custom 'Samurai Edge', Desert Eagle, Denel NTW-20, Ruger Speed Six, FAMAS, Berreta xx treme * * * * * Template:Character * Template:Organization * Template:Weapon Infobox * Template:Creature * Template:Virus ]] ]] ]] 's Silicon Carbide Edge]] ]] __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse